We're Only Legend
by DragonOf-blossom
Summary: It's the 12th Century AD and the forest night has a new owner. It's told over the lands that the legends of powerful, hideous creatures are no folk tale. What do the legends say? And are the new night stalkers on the side of Us, or Them?


Heey! First chapter, first story! I'm pretty excited! :D

I've never written before so I really hope you guys like it.

It may be a little bit confusing at first and you don't get to find out the big secret for a little while. –maybe next chapter, maybe the one after, I don't know. But it's a secret ;)

Just to help you out a little bit with understanding stuff this first chapter is gonna be a bit of a history overview of Sakura's kind and at the end I'm gonna put up some character stuff. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**How We Began…**

_**I'm not lost, I'm not lost. Just undiscovered…**_

Footsteps sound on the inside of a small yellow house.

Outside the door.

Down the steps.

_**You think that I wanna run and hide **_

_**I'll keep it all locked up inside**_

It's raining. The young girl turns around and looks behind her at the house to which she will never return. The home she's lost. Stiffening, she holds back her tears tightening her grip on her backpack.

_**We're never alone, we're all the same as each other**_

Turning around she smiles at her two closest friends, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Tomoyo looks at Eriol meaningfully, nodding, he smiles softly at Sakura and opens the door for her.

Inside the limo Sakura looks up when Tomoyo holds out her arms for her.

For a few seconds she just stares up at Tomoyo before her resolve shatters and she falls into Tomoyo's arms, breaking down in endless tears…

_**I look at you, you bite your tongue**__**  
**__**You don't know why or where I'm coming from**__**  
**__**But in my head I'm close to you**__**  
**__**We're in the rain still searching for the sun**_

_**You think that I want to run and hide**__**  
**__**That I keep it all locked up inside but I just want you to find me**_

_**I'm not lost; not lost, just undiscovered**__**  
**__**And when we're alone we are all the same as each other**_

_**You see the look that's on my face**__**  
**__**You might think I'm out of place**__**  
**__**I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered**_

_**Well the time it takes to know someone**__**  
**__**It all can change before you know it's gone**__**  
**__**So close your eyes feel the way I'm with you now**__**  
**__**Believe there's nothing wrong**_

_**You think that I wanna run and hide**__**  
**__**I'll keep it all locked up inside**__**  
**__**But I just want you to find me**__**  
**__**I'm not lost, I'm not lost, just undiscovered**__**  
**__**And when we're alone we're all the same as each other**__**  
**__**You see the look that's on my face**__**  
**__**You might think I'm out of place**__**  
**__**I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered**_

_**I'm not running**__**  
**__**I'm not hiding**__**  
**__**If you dig a little deeper you will find me**_

_**I'm not lost, not lost, just undiscovered**__**  
**__**And when we're alone we're all the same as each other**__**  
**__**You see the look that's on my face, you might think that I'm out of place**__**  
**__**I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered**_

_**I'm not lost, not lost, just undiscovered**__**  
**__**And when we're alone we're all the same as each other**__**  
**__**You see the look that's on my face, you might think that I'm out of place**__**  
**__**I'm not lost, no, no, just undiscovered**__** ….(song by James Morrison)**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been 17 years since I walked out on my family, on my life, and entered into this horrible world called reality. Tomoyo and Eriol have been helping me train, that's some of why I had to leave. Everyone and everything is being threatened with extinction –and I'm going to save them.

Sure, from the outside I might look like just another hot, badass mother fucker, but from our side it's so very much more than that. Just know that without me and my friends, everyone would have died long ago.

I am Sakura –no last name. My kind has it removed. Our past families know not of our existence. We are bred, born, and raised in ordinary towns, in ordinary families, all over the world. Until we come of age. My age right now is "18".

Age; It's supposed to signify time passing. Time is so very fickle a thing.

Let me elaborate. –I am 379 years old.

When we "come of age" it's usually between 15 and 18. Then we stop. Others of our kind will find us and guide in preparation for our coming. A coming which requires going…

I was born to a regular family in Japan in the early 1400's under the name Sakura Kinomoto. A name I lost. The only thing I have left of my family is the name given to me by my parents, my long, waist length auburn hair from my father, and my deep emerald eyes –a gift from my mother, who died not long after my birth.

What we are comes from a bloodline trait –and is very rare.

For thousands of years our kind have been hunted by humans and the supernatural alike, leaving less than 50 of us alive.

And so, to prevent extinction and create even stronger offspring our parents paired off, one by one and left us in the care of humans.

They were, hunted.

They were destroyed.

We are the last remaining.

Now, after 200 years, our kind is no more than a folk tale told to human children at night. We are safe for a little while….

Have you figured out what we are?

* * *

I met Tomoyo in school when I was 15. She was the new popular girl –rich, beautiful, intelligent- but she wasn't interested in any of it, or anyone. All the guys wanted to date her, all the girls wanted to be her –she was perfect.

_'Class, I would like you all to meet our newest students who just moved here from England and Hong Kong –Tomoyo Daidouji, and Eriol Hiirigazawa' Sensei says. _

_In walked the two most gorgeous beings Sakura had ever seen, and any onlooker could tell the rest of the class felt the same way._

_The girl, Tomoyo, has the most amazing silky raven coloured hair, which falls down past her shoulders, past her waist, resting just above her ass –which is shapely and perfect. "Well she clearly spends time working out" Sakura thinks, turning to look at the male –Eriol. He looked intelligent. "And way out of my league." She thought, turning to gaze out the window, getting lost in the motion of the trees swaying in the wind. He wore glasses, but having paid attention, she could tell he didn't need them…which made her suspicious and edgy, but Sakura ignored it. _

_With that, she removed them from her mind, not noticing that when she turned away both eyes landed swiftly on her dreaming form._

Tomoyo was from England –she didn't lie. And her last name is Daidouji, we use them for important or compromising circumstances or situations. Same goes for Eriol. I honestly had no idea what I would become and because of that, they came for me.

Like I mentioned before; when we're about to come of age, others of our kind find us, and guide us.

_The class was math –Sakura's no good at math._

_The Sensei, seeing her dreaming, called on her, 'Miss Kinomoto, since you are concentrating so hard on this equation perhaps you could share your knowledge with the class. Please, what is __x=-b±b2-4ac2a__?'_

_She had no clue. Looking at the quadratic equation again, 'uh…um…' Sakura felt 2 pairs of eyes on her and in her mind she heard "12…" before she even had time to think about it she answered '12, sensei.' _

_He was shocked, but nonetheless accepted her answer, 'er…v-very good Kinomoto-san'…._

From there on in Tomoyo and Eriol rapidly edged their way into my life. And they made it seem so natural, not at all like it was a plan….they made it seem like we just _became_ friends.

And then after two months, 3 weeks before my 17th birthday, they told me what I am. . . . .

* * *

Hey, I hope this helps you guys to understand and follow on a little bit…I know it helps me.

Heck, I'm just making this crap up as I go along!

Neways, wish me luck on the next chapter and please review!

**Main Characters: Fake Age Real Age Country of Origin**

**Sakura -"18" 379 Japan**

_ She possesses an incredible aura and, though she's amazingly kind to her friends –eriol, Tomoyo, rika, chiharu –she has a cold, harsh disposition when dealing with anyone else. In other words; she's a bitch. But on the inside she's dying to smile and laugh and be happy. She keeps her "ability" a secret. Since as she's never had to use it in a fight, she sees no reason to broadcast it._

**Tomoyo -"17" 540 England**

_ She's Sakura and Rika's best friend and Eriol's lover and closest friends and confidante. She's nothing special aura/strength wise, but has a rare ability which makes her valuable._

**Eriol -"21" 983 China **

_ He's the leader of their kind and has great power. However, he can feel that those below him are soon to become far stronger than him –which makes him smile (naww…nice guy). What he's unsure of, is just __**who**__ are the few in possession of the incredible aura's he feels._

**Syaoran -"20" 27 China**

_ The only child of Yelen, the Elder, and one of the youngest additions to their kind. He's not yet discovered his "ability" and has a thing for Sakura but he thinks it's just curiosity. And you know what they say; Curiosity Killed the Cat. What will Sakura tell Yelen!_

**Chiharu -"17" 142 Italy**

_ When she comes along she's a bit different than the rest, but even so, she becomes great friends with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika._

**Meilin -"19" 980 China**

_ She was with Eriol their whole lives and when he came to lead them she was at his right side….until Tomoyo..then she was at his left. _ _Best friends with Naoko._

**Takashi -"20" 32 China**

Syaoran's best friend since their birth. He came of age at 18 so for a few years Syaoran didn't notice how he wasn't aging. He knows a lot of facts, and likes to flaunt it, but for some strange reason his new group member Chiharu just won't stand for it (I wonder why? ***wiggles eyebrows**)

**Naoko -"15" 700 Japan**

_ She's one of the most powerful (in a different way but I'm not telling how ;) :P) and is quiet, she keeps to herself mostly. She is often seen walking around with Meilin._

**Rika -"18" 260 America **

_ Sakura was the one who found her and guided her. They are best friends together and with Tomoyo –the awesome threesome!_


End file.
